


Swaying To The Music

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, boy/boy dancing light slash pre slash song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas to dance. One-shot song fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swaying To The Music

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many that I got lined up for Shadow of Castiel whose has been nice to put up with all my prompts. The song that is featured here is I'll Be Seeing You by Billie Holiday.

For once, Dean doesn't know what to do. Sure, he's danced with plenty of girls in his day, but not with a dude, and had any other dude asked him to dance, he would have told them to fuck off. However, Cas wasn't any other dude. It was Cas.

As much as Castiel would have much rather have done it on the bar's dance floor, Cas would have to settle for the privacy of their hotel room because he has learned that most people look down on two men being in love, and he doesn't understand why.

Dean knows where to place his hands on woman, not on guys. Yet, as he finds himself moving closing to Cas, closing the distance between them, he finds it comes just as naturally. He smiles at him, those big blue peepers with a trustful gaze. Dean takes off his leather jacket and tosses it to the bed. Cas follows his movement and loses his trench. His landing on Dean's.

Dean reaches out to Cas and takes his arms and lifts them up to where Cas hands are now around his neck, and all ready with his finger tips interweaving it sends goosebumps in their wake, and a shiver down his spin. He gulps and finds himself nervous, and since when does Dean Fucking Winchester gets nervous? He feels himself getting warm. Fuck. He's blushing.

Cas chuckles to himself. "You do not have to be nervous Dean. It's only me."

And that's why he's nervous because it is Cas. Dean's not sure why, but he's terrified that he's going to break him one way or another. Holding him to close, stepping on his toe.

Cas lets his head rest on Dean's brow, trying to reassure him what ever he does, he would never. Ever break him, letting his thumb caress the back of Dean's neck.

Dean lets out a breath because Cas has this bad habit of taken his breath away every damn time. He lets his hands fall around his waist, and its putting the last puzzle piece into place. Dean is taken aback on how perfectly their bodies fall in line with each other.

Cas is not surprised. He just smiles. There is a Human meant for every Angel, and Dean is his Human.

"Is this 'kay Cas?" Dean is now asking him about his hand placements.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, some people mind where ya put their hands.." Dean explains. "Too high means ya jest want to friends, too low, jest means ya want some ass."

"One of these days, you will learn that I am not most people. I am not even people." Cas reminds him.

"I know," Dean admits, and that's even more of a scary part. Cas is an Angel. Sometimes he wishes he could be Human so their wouldn't be so many God damn rules fucking attached. Dean feels he's broken one of those all ready. Oh well though, rules are meant to be broken. He knows that all too well.

Silently, Cas wishes he were Human too just so he could completely understand what it means to be with someone like Dean. Instead, he just gives Dean his answer. "It's all right. Your hands are fine."

It's too late to realize that Dean forgot to turn on the radio. He doesn't want to let Castiel go though. Fuck the music. They would make their own, as corny as that sounded. Dean would provide the music, and suddenly he felt Noah in The Notebook and yes, he was singing that song.

"I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through..."

Dean goes to take a step, Cas follows where he leads. He smiles. He likes this song.

"In that small cafe  
The park across the way  
The children's carousel  
The chestnut trees  
The wishin' well

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way..."

As they move together, Dean can feel tears threatening to leak out. When had he started to cry? It's all ready too late. If Cas sees, then he does. It wouldn't be the first time he would see him cry.

"I'll find you   
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon   
But I'll be seeing you..."

It hurts Cas when he sees those tears. He knows why Dean is so upset, the words to this song mean so much. Dean always has this fear of losing Castiel to one thing or another. Cas has assured him over and over that he would never leave him. He can't blame Dean for thinking this way. He's lost too much all ready. If he loses him, Cas will know that Dean will only have his memory to go on, and that woul never be enough for him.

"I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you   
In the morning sunday  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you..."

Dean finishes the song and they drift off into the silence of each other. At this point, Dean doesn't care where his hands are, but they bring him even closer to Castiel to the point of him smashing into him. He just wants to hold on to him, take him all in because there's always that fear of Cas being taken away. If this is the only time he can hold him. Then fine. He could remember Cas this way. The way he's in his arms, the way he's dressed, how he smells...

"Dean," Cas pierces his thoughts, bringing his hands to cup Dean's face so those tears can be whiped away with assurance.

To change the subject, and perhaps to lighten things up, Dean smiles at Cas. "Congrats Cas, you've jest danced yer first dance."

Leave it to Dean to never face his inner demons.

Cas feels light headed. "I feel strange."

"Are ya getting dizzy?" Dean questioned. He was getting dizzy too but somehow he doubted that it wasn't from them dancing.

Cas nods, knowing what dizzy.

"Want to stop?"

"No." is Castiel answer and he continues to dance with Dean on into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
